My Hetalian Adventures
by Im-the-awesome-Prussia
Summary: What would happen if Romano and Italy had a secret? What would it be? (Rated T for mature language *A.K.A. Romano's mouth*)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I don't own Hetalia! Or any characters used! I only own the plot and my made-up Character! (Whose name you shall soon find out)

I hopped off the bus and looked around. '_New york_', I thought. I walked around a little bit, soon I spotted what I was looking for. '_The U.N. building, wow, It's bigger than I thought'. _My initial thoughts were that I should go home. I mean, maybe they weren't even having a meeting today, or maybe it was somewhere else? No. I could hear a loud German voice shouting very loudly about shutting up and sitting down. My eyes closed as I walked inside.

-_This scene change was brought to you by gilbird!-_

All eyes turned to the open door. I heard whispers of "Who's that?" and "Why is she here?" But one voice stood out among all the others. "Ve~ Kallie! Nice to see you again!" The blond German turned to look at my uncle. "Vhat are you talking about Italy?! You don't even know her!" He looked scared, so as his neice I came to his defense, "Leave my uncle alone you patato-eater!" I yelled defiantly. The room went quiet and soon my dad looked up. "Why are you here? I sent you to live with Kellie and Drew," I laughed a little nervously, "Well, Thing is, The government of Japan Just recognized me as a country, and I came to tell you guys that I'll be joining you." England stood up and yelled at me the way he yells at Sealand, "YOU BLOODY WANKER! YOUR NO COUNTRY! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THE GOVERNMENT OF JAPAN, HUH?!" My dad looked up, shocked anyone would yell at his daughter like that, "YOU SCONE-EATING BASTARD! nOBODY YELLS AT MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT! AND YOU! PATATO-BASTARD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YELLING AT MY FRATTELLO LIKE THAT, EH?!" America's loud voice came up out of the silent room, "Dude! Romano, I didn't know you had a daughter!" Romano's face flushed a bright red,"Shut up Burger-Bastard!" I looked at the suddenly loud room and sighed, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" I yelled as loud as I could(Which was pretty loud considering I'm related to Feliciano). they all looked at me and I started to explain everything, "When Japan finished that war, he lost half of the land he owned, It had been slowly being lost anyway, and so I was soon recognized by the Japanese government as the country of Katwan." I sighed and turned around to leave when, Italy tackle hugged me from behind, "Aww~ Don't go Kat! You just got here!" He yelled.

-_End-_-

Yeah, yeah, I know my story sucks but, oh well! Prussia will you do the honors?

Prussia: Stay tuned for tomorrows chapter! and remember, IM AWESOME!


	2. Chapter 2

**Again!**

**Prussia: Im-The-Awesome-Prussia Does not own Me, Hetalia or any characters! Any relation to people living or dead is coincedental! Also She only owns the plot and Katwan! She is never going to be as awesome as the awesome me!**

**-The-meeting-**

_ 'get off me' _I thought as my uncle squeezed me until I couldn't breathe. "THE AWESOME ME HAS ARRIVED!" A man with white hair and reddish eyes yelled. I looked at him for a moment before I turned to Germany, "Hey, Germany, a little help here?" He nodded and came to my rescue and pulled Uncle Feli off me. The man with the red eyes looked at me, "And vhats your name Frau?" he asked, either making an attempt at flirting or trying to be friendly, I couldn't tell. "Katwan or Kallie Vargas, but you can call me Kat." I replied, getting to my feet so I could shake his hand.

I tried to leave once again, but this time, Dad stopped me, "Look, If you were recognized by the Japanese government as a Nation then we have no choice but to accept you, so sit your ass down!" He yelled. I was surprised he even yelled at me, and I shook my head and left the room. _'I should have never come'_ I thought.

My life has all been one big tragedy after another, First I was born (That one was happy at least) and then my sister, Ashley was born and my mother died. I never really knew my mother, I was raised by my dad (Romano) for a while, but soon he sent me away to live with Kellie and Drew. I grew up with them, then I was recognized by the Japanese government as a country. '_Why does my dad hate me?'_ I thought sadly.

I really looked for the first time and noticed it was raining, I sighed. You may not know this, but I was really the one in love with Holy Rome, Romano is only like a father to me, but, the truth is, I always was a country but was never truly recognized as one. when I was little I wore contacts, they made my eyes look brown, and my hair? It always looked like Feli's. And yes, he lived with Mr. Austria to.

-At the meeting-

"Ve~ What was that for Frattello? You made Kallie sad." Italy said looking sort-of like a puppy that got hit in the face with a newspaper. Romano looked up from the book he was pretending to read, "Why should I care?" He asked in a way that suggested he was bored with the matter. "Because, you know how sensitive she is, remember when _**he**_ left? She almost killed herself, that's why I dressed up as a little girl, so Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary didn't notice." Italy replied, for once looking rather sad. "Yah Dude! She's your daughter you might as well take care of her better!" Said, A rather annoying, America. "SHE'S NOT MY FUCKING DAUGHTER OK? I JUST RAISED HER! I NEVER HAVE BEEN AND NEVER WILL BE HER FATHER! GET THAT TROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" Romano yelled, surprising everyone in the room, "YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE BETTER CARE OFF HER?! GO AHEAD AND TRY, I DARE YOU!" America slowly nodded his head, "Alright I will.

**-End-**

**Me: Henrich?**

**Henrich: Check tommorrow for her next chapter! It may not be up by then but she will try!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kallie: I-am-the-awesome-prussia does not own any characters besides, my sister and I! She also only owns the plot!

Ashley: HI!

Me: On with the story...

-_This was brought to you by I-am-the-awesome-prussia!_-

I walked around a bit more, I don't know what I was doing. Maybe I was looking for someone, or something? I don't know. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I tensed up, I was ready to attack someone. "calm down, It's just me!" Said an all-too-familiar American voice. I turned around and started walking again. "Hey!" His grip tightened on my arm, "At least listen" He pleaded. I nodded and faced him.

"Look, Since your here, you might as well stay. I was wondering, if you had no where else to go, would you consider staying with me?" He looked at me hopefully. _Well,_ I thought,_ It's not like I have anywhere else to go right now..._ "Thanks," I said as I hugged him. He shrugged it off like he did this everyday. America pulled out an umbrella and held it over our heads. We walked back to the U.N. building in silence, I couldn't tell if it was akward for him or not. I was fine with it. _I wonder what happened to my sister_, I thought. "Hey, America?" I asked. He looked at me expectantly, "Do you know of a girl named Ashley Williams? She's my sister and I haven't seen her in a while." He thought for a moment.

"No, Unless you're talking about Gilneas." he answered. I shook my head and went back to my thoughts.

A hand waved in front of my face, "Kat? Hello? Earth to Kat? Kat?" I looked up, "Yes?" I said a little confused at why he kept calling my name like that. "We're here." He said going back to his usual cheerful self. I laughed, "Let's go in! Race you there!" I yelled as we ran to the front porch of his house.

There was one flaw with my plan. I just hadn't noticed yet.

-_END_-

Kallie: BYE!

Ashley: See you!

Me: Bye... And If your wondering, The picture is of Kallie's flag!


	4. Chapter 4

England: I-AM-THE-AWESOME-PRUSSIA Does not own anything except Katwan Ashley and the plot! Any relation to persons living or dead is coincidental.

-Thanks for reading!-

We both walked into the house laughing and out of breath. _"Freiking"_ said a strange voice, I looked around trying to find the source. then I came to a grey ,_creature_ is the only word I can use. "Tony! 'Sup dude!" America shouted from, surprisingly, right next to me. I jumped as he yelled in my ear again.

"This is my friend Kallie! You can call her Kat though!" I forced a smile, then I started thinking "_Freiking"_ He answered back. "Hey America? Where am I gonna sleep?" I asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Follow me!" He yelled, I followed as he walked up a couple flights of stairs. "Here we are!" he said full of energy. I set my bags down. "thanks!" I said, then he closed the door. My smile dropped as I walked to the window and stared out. _'I wonder if I should leave.'_ I thought. I looked out the window a little more, and then decided against it.

_'Later' _I promised myself.

-End-

Me: Thanks for reading this! even if you don't really like it! And a special thanks to Bloodyrose1312 for being the first to favorite!

See you tommorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back! look, I know in the second chapter, things stopped being about Romano being Kallie's dad, but, I get easily distracted. For example, I was reading "The Hetalian Class" and started thinking about what would happen if Kallie were there and was the grim reapers sister? That would be cool. But, back to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any characters used! (Besides Kallie and Ashley!) Any relation to peoples living or dead is coincidental!

(Oh! and Crazysquidgirl, yes, I think so...)

-Meow-

I heard a knock at the door. "Hey Kat! Dinner!" said a loud American. I laughed '_I wish I could be that excited about stuff,'_ I thought. "Coming!" I yelled down the hall. _"Freiking"_ Tony said. I looked at him for a moment. "umm... what was that?" I asked a little confused. _"I said, How are you enjoying the house kallie?"_ he replied a little irritated. "Oh!" I scratched the back of my head, "Of course you said that! I love the house though!" I said quite emmbarrassed. He looked happy, I think, for a moment then left to go downstairs. I followed and found about 50 cheese-burgers sitting on the table. My mind went blank for a moment. Then America shoved a burger in my face.

"Oh, thanks!" I said. He lauged and started shoving burgers in his face, wrappers and all. I smiled at this. "Hey, America?" I asked. "mhmhm" He said, barely audible through the burgers.I laughed, "Do you want to hear a line from my favorite show?" He nodded happily. "Okay, before I say it, when I'm done I want you to guess what anime it's from. I'M ASYMETRICAL GARBAGE! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE ANYMORE, I'M ASYMETRICAL REAPER GARBAGE! A DISGRACE! SCUM! I'M TERRIBLE, DISGUSTING, GARBAGE! Ok, I'm done."

He looked at me for a moment, and swallowed "Umm... what's anime?" I sighed. "you have WI-FI right?" I asked. He nodded. I took out my laptop and showed him the first three episodes of Soul Eater. He laughed almost the whole time. He also got a little bit of burger in my face. "ew!" I said as I wiped it off. He looked at me and ,litteraly, rolled on the floor with laughter. I wacked upside the head but was laughing while I did it anyway. "Hey!" He yelled. I didn't notice he grabbed a pillow until he hit me in the face with it. "Oh, It's on!" I yelled and grabbed a pillow from the couch and started hitting him with it. this went on for over an hour, until we both got tired. I put the pillow down and helped him up (He fell down during the fight). "Goodnight!" I yelled as I walked down the hall to my room. He yelled back and went back to stuffing his face again. I rolled my eyesand laughed. _'I don't think I've ever laughed this much in my life'_ I thought. I put on my favorite Superman pajamas and crawled under the covers.

-Time skip to morning!-

I opened my eyes. _'Where am I?'_ I wondered as I looked around. there were trees, and lot's of them. I shook my head. America, wait no scratch that, Tony at least had to know I was missing. I sat under the tree and waited. "Kat!" I looked up at the sound of my name. Instead of America, I saw the man with red eyes and white hair again. "who are you?" I asked. "Mein awesomness forgot to introduce myself! I am Prussia, or Gilbert Beilschmidt (**A.N. not sure how to spell his last name! XD) **but you can call me gil." he yelled. He offered me his hand and helped me up. "Where you staying Frau?" He asked. "I'm staying with America, but I guess I slept walked." I answered. That's not what really happened, but, the less he knows, the better.

-End-

Thanks for reading! Sorry about the Soul Eater stuff but, Oh well! and in the reveiws I want you to tell me if Kallie should date Prussia. If not, who do you think? Also, Should I add more Soul Eater in there and make it a cross-over? I don't know so Please tell me your opinion!

Bye! I'll try to update tommorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! HAHA! Sorry I didn't write on New Years! I thought it was the 28th and was surprised when they started talking about New years and I was thinking 'What?' but... You don't want to hear about it. So On with the story!

-At America's house- Also his point of veiw-

"Kallie! Breakfast!" I called down the hall. no answer. _'She's still sleeping'_ I thought. _"Freiking"_ said my totally rad alien friend Tony. "I thought she was sleeping" I told him, tilting my head to the side. He started walking to her room. _"Freiking"_ Tony whispered. I looked in the room. "Huh? Where's Kallie?" I asked. Tony Shrugged. _'Weird,'_ I thought, _'Maybe she ran away?'_

-Back to our good friends Kallie and Prussia!-

He laughed. Well you must have slept swimmed too! Because your in Germany!" He announced. I shook my head. _'Germany?'_ I thought. "Come on, you can come over to vhere Vest and I stay! The ve can call America." I laughed and nodded. We started walking, surprisingly, it wasn't a very long walk. We ended up in front of the house in about 5 minutes.

"VEST!" Prussia yelled. Germany, 'Vest', walked in the room. The Prussian continued, "I need you to call America to come pick up Kat, She slept walked all the way here!" Germany looked shocked and shook his head, but picked up the phone anyway. Uncle Feli walked in. "KALLIE!" He yelled and tackle-hugged me. "Can't. Breathe." I choked. Prussia laughed at us and then fell on the floor. He reminded me of America.

Prussia pulled Feli off me and laughed about something called 'The BTT' Or maybe he said BLT. I couldn't tell. Germany walked back in and said in a bored, but strict, voice "America said he vill be here to pick up Kallie soon. Kallie. I would like to talk to you in private." I nodded and followed him into the kitchen. "You didn't sleep walk here did you?" He asked. I inwardly panicked. "O-of course I did!" I lied. He facepalmed. "No, you didn't." I sighed, "no, I didn't sleep walk, Ok? Are you happy?" I asked, Slightly annoyed. "Then vhy are you here?" He looked a little nervous. I laughed, Like I'd want to invade his country. "It's a condition. and I have a friend that lives around these parts." I lied, by friend I ment enemy, and by enemy, I mean Slenderman. But, I haven't seen him for a while. Also, I wouldn't call it a 'Condition' but, oh well! I bet you're all wondering what's wrong with me. well, I'm a werewolf. Though, me running around in my sleep. That is a rare occassion.

He nodded stiffly and left. Then I heard a knock at the door, hoping it was America, I composed my face and walked out. I was half , America was there. but, so were two unkown people. There was a man with Chocolate brown hair and Green eyes. Then there was the other one, Yes I said one. I have no Idea if it's a boy or a girl... They had long blond hair that went down to their shoulder and bright sky blue eyes. Feli looked sad and waved bye while I left with America. Then we went home.

-End-

Well, Thanks Crazysquidgirl for voting! Kallie will end up with Prussia! Also, If your confused as to why The have V's instead of W's. Prussia and Germany are german. That's why.

-Danke!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

HAHA! I agree! BLT's will never be same again. On to the chapter!

Kallie: WAIT!

Yes?

Kallie: You forgot the disclaimer.

oh... I do not own Hetalia or any characters besides Kallie and Ashley! Any relation to persons living or dead is coincidental!

-At America's house-

America looked a little dissapointed. I wonder why... "Hey, America? What's wrong?" I asked. He looked surprised for a moment then cheered up "What do you mean?! I'm fine!" He yelled really loudly. I smiled and nodded, trying to find a way to change the subject. _"Freiking"_ said a familiar Alien. "Hey Tony!" I said happily. _"Freiking" _ He answered. I laughed and nodded. breakfast!" America laughed. I laughed with him. He shoved a Mcsausage in my face. _'Does he always eat McDonalds?'_ I wondered, but ate the McSausage anyway. "Hey, Kallie. I'm going to a party later. Do you want to come?" Heasked. I nodded, smiling.

-America's P.O.V.-

I smiled happily and started stuffing my face with a bunch of burgers I got from nowhere.

-This time skip was brought to you by Switzerland!-

We walked on to the porch. Kallie had her arm wrapped around mine. She seemed nervous. I wonder why? Nevermind That! Time to Party!

-End-

Sorry It's so short! I'm still wondering. Should I add more Soul Eater and make it a crossover? Or keep it the same? HAHA! Also, Who should be hosting the party?

-Danke!


	8. NOT A CHAPTER!

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Sorry! I know your upset! But... I may not update for a while. My computer is messing up and shutting off randomly! I'm surprised it even let me wright this!

-Danke! And, Again, Sorry!


	9. Chapter 8

**Haha! sorry i haven't updated for a while... but that was explained in the non-chapter!**

**I don't own Hetalia Or any Characters (Besides Kallie and Ashley) I also only own the plot!**

**-Thanks for reading!-**

*Kallie P.O.V*

I stared at the house. I wonder who's hosting it? Never mind that... I sighed as America knocked on the door. A man with blond hair and a pink uniform came to the door. He smiled and told us to come in. He checked something off on a clipboard and nodded then walked to the stage. "Hello! My name is, like, Poland! I hope you all hava a ,like, wonderful ,like time! Have ,like, Fun!" The man named Poland yelled. America walked off and I looked around nervously. The last time I went to a party was in Second grade. I shuddered as I thought of it.

**-Flashback!-**

**All the kids started singing 'happy birthday' to... Austin? I think that was his name... yes, it was. He started to open his presents. "Hey, Kallie? Can you bring out the cake?" His mom asked nicely. I nodded and skipped off to the kitchen. I picked up the cake and started to walk back to the living room. I didn't see his sisters hand in the way until... **_**splat**_**! I fell onto his cake. and they all started laughing. I went home crying that day.**

**-back to story!-**

I didn't notice tears start leaking down my face. I shook it off. No, I won't mess up this time. Someone grabbed my shoulder, I froze. I smelled beer... Who is this? I turned around to see a certain albino. "Oh hey Gil!" I yelled over the music. He laughed "Hey!" He yelled back, "You wanna dance?" He asked happily. I nodded and soon we all started dancing to some song I don't know. But It was pretty upbeat. Gilbet and I twirled and jumped and sang along. After the song was over we walked over to the snacks. Then out of nowhere... He kissed me!

**-END-**

**Sorry for short chapter! But, I have to be in bed by ten and it's 9:55 at the moment. Sorry If this chapter feels a little rushed! Bye! I'll update as soon as possible! Also... Sorry if Poland is OOC but I'm not very good at writing Poland! And no, Prussia is **_**not**_** Drunk! I Swear!**

**-Danke!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer! I don't own Hetalia or anything really, Besides the plot, Kallie and Ashley! Thank you for reading!**

**-America's P.O.V-**

I looked around the room... _Aha!_ There she is! Gilneas. The blond-haired, blue-eyed girl I loved. She's beutiful... "Al!" She yelled running over to me. "Hey there!" I yelled back. I looked over my shoulder to see Gilbert dancing with Kallie. I smiled and turned back to Ashley. I picked her up Bridal style and spun her around. She kissed me and I laughed. "I love you." I said. "I love you too," She answered.

**-Kallie P.O.V-**

He kissed me! My eyes went wide for a moment, then I slowly started to kiss back. **(A.N. Sorry if it sucks! I haven't ever written about kissing!) ** Suddenly he was jerked away. I looked over to see my dad. He was screaming about leaving his daughter alone. I thought he disowned me? I walked up and slapped him. He looked shocked for a moment then walked off. Bastard. Prussia looked at me for a minute then kissed me again and took me to the dance floor. I looked over and saw America dancing with... My Sister? Huh? She dissapeared years ago...

**-to be continued-**

**Again sorry for short chapter! But, I'm awake past bedtime... seeing as I'm only in the seventh grade... So... Yeah. Well, Thanks Crazysquidgirl For being my first and only reveiwer of the story! Besides me... Yeah the guest that said Im- That was me on my sisters computer... And I also couldn't log in... Or type.. So GOODNIGHT!**

**-Danke!**


End file.
